ItalyxReader oneshot Gelato
by KimiSotobata
Summary: Your best friend, Feliciano, has recently broken ties with his boyfriend, Ludwig. Heartbroken, he asks you to visit Rome with him, where you two share gelato and fluff. ItalyxReader! Sorry, my summaries are terrible ;


**A/N:**

Hey there~

This is my first fanfiction, well, not first. But the first that I've posted on . I'm not new to this site, either. I've read so many fanfics over the years =w=

Hetalia is probably my favorite animes, just so you know.

And Italy is so adorable. I had to do a silly reader insert for him. Rated K, since I have no guts to write a M-rated insert. NO WAY XD

Disclaimer:

Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya-papa.

If it was mine, trust me, there'd be a ton of RusAme/FrUK XP

Without any further ado, here it is:

"Ve~! Amica mia! It's so nice to see you~!"  
A messy head of chestnut hair bounced towards you, the signature curl jumping in sync with the rest of his body, emerald eyes twinkling in glee. The Italian finally reached you and pulled you into a big hug, nearly chocking you.  
"_! You should've visited Italia earlier!" His face twisted into an exaggerated kissy-face. "Perché during February in Rome, everybody's all lovey-dovey!"  
You felt a smile creeping up your face. "Sorry Feli. I was busy with work and flight tickets are expensive this year."  
He jammed his fists into his sides and stuck out his tongue. "Work-shmurk, ve~ It's so boring! I can't see why you, or even Lud-…" Here his voice trailed off and he glanced at the ground. You were aware of his recent split with Ludwig, who was also a close friend of yours. Feliciano popped his knuckles nervously. "I-I mean.."  
You tried to put on your biggest grin and pulled him into another hug. "Don't worry, Feli. There's plenty of other non-workloaded fish out in the sea."  
He sniffled. "Bu-but I don't like fish!" You were silent for a moment as he let go. "I-I like pasta, ve~!"  
You laughed softly as he grabbed your hand. "Sorry for being so depressing, _! I know what'll cheer us both up!"  
He took off into a full-on sprint, a seemingly impossible feat for such a thin person. But nevertheless, your hand was the prisoner of his, and you could feel his grasp becoming stronger and stronger as you were dragged through the crowd of couples, knocking over a flower stand and several tables on your way. When you thought your lungs were going to explode, Feli suddenly stopped, a few drops of sweat dripping from his face. He clasped his knees, panting.  
"Scusa, _! But I really, really wanted to show you this!"  
You wiped your forehead. "F-Feli…It's okay. Just give me a second to catch my breath."  
"Okee-dokee!"  
He grinned playfully. "_?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you like gelato?"  
Another smile was making its way across your face. "Of course I do!"  
He clasped your hand again. "Good! Because see over there!" You turned around to see a small woman with a small refrigerated cart, waving cheerfully at passing people.  
Feliciano continued, jumping up and down in excitement. "She's a good friend! And she makes the bestest gelato ever! And I think we should get some! Whadd'ya think?"  
"I think it's a good idea!"  
He clapped his hands. "Buono! Let's get some, then!"  
The two of you made your way over to the woman, and she glanced at you, then turned her attention to Feliciano. Her wrinkles creased, and she began speaking to him in rapid Italian. He responded in an equally fast tone, nodding and laughing occasionally. You busied yourself by looking around at the scenery. Trees bent over with age, buildings that seemed to go on forever, a park with some children playing…  
"Haha, grazie!"  
You spun around to see Feliciano returning, holding two cones of gelato. He handed one to you. "Here you go, _!"  
You took a lick. "Thanks, Feli. What next?"  
He shrugged. "Wanna watch the sunset with me?"  
A drop of gelato smeared on your cheek. "Sure~"  
You felt yourself being pulled closer to him as he wiped off the stray smudge, making you drop your cone in surprise.  
"Oh, dammit. Sorry Feli, that was a waste of money."  
He laughed. "Oh well. We can just share mine, si?"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep!"  
He handed you his gelato, took your other hand, and lead you to the park. "Make sure not to drop this one, though, 'kay?"  
"Mmm-hmm."  
You took a seat on a bench underneath a large tree. He sat down next to you and took a bit of the gelato. "Do you like sunsets?"  
A leaf twirled around in front of your eyes. "Yep!"  
He wrapped an arm around your shoulder. "Will you watch it with me, then?"  
A blush was racing up your face from the contact. "Y-yes."  
"You know what you said earlier?"  
"Hmm?"  
He blinked. "Y'know, the fish-in-the-sea thing?"  
You leant back against his arm. "Yeah…why?"  
"Because I wanted to know if-if you'll be my-my fidanzata! I understand if you don't want to, because I'm so stupid and everything an-and-"  
You moved closer to him. "You're not stupid, Feli."  
"Ve~?"  
"I'll be your girlfriend."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
The sun began to slink lower and lower behind the horizon, casting long shadows, warping your outlines on the paved ground.

"Yeah?"  
"Ti amo."

For an amusing endnote, after I posted this on dA, I got a request for an ItalyxPregnant!Reader.

I accepted :I

But never got to it…oh well~ =7=

Reviews and faves are accepted, feel free to comment on the Italian, I got it from google translate! (I only speak French and English eue; )


End file.
